


Strangers in a Bar

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: You meet Bucky at a bar and decide to have a little fun.





	Strangers in a Bar

You were sitting in the dive bar running your fingers over the cool condensation collecting on your drink. It was late but the room had a decent number of people in it. You could make out the various conversations that were happening. The women at the end of the bar were talking about their days working at the local grocery store. The group in the corner were construction workers and watching the game on the TV. You’d been sitting there for almost half an hour and had already finished one drink. The bartender was nice and she smiled at you whenever you met her gaze. 

The smell of peppermint suddenly assaulted your nose. A handsome man leaned against the bar and gave you a sexy grin. His tongue flicked out and licked his lips, “Hey, can I buy you a drink?” You picked up your full drink and took a small sip. Your eyes sparkled, “No thanks. I’m good.” His face fell and he straightened up next to you, “You here with someone?” He asked as he looked around the bar. He’s been watching you since you walked in so he figured you were alone.

Before you could answer him he looked at you, “I didn’t see you walk in with anyone.” You flinched at the idea of this man watching you. The bartender could sense your anxiety and came over to ask him for a drink order. The stranger ordered another beer and then turned back to you, you offered him a smile laced with pity.

“I’m waiting for someone actually.” You responded before he could stick his foot further down his throat. He looked disappointed and then a little mad, “Well, they’ve made you wait too long. You should just forget them.” The bartender pushed a beer into his hand while glaring hard at him. You sighed, “Thanks for your advice. Have a good night.” The smile on your face and your stiff body language scared him away and the nice woman behind the counter went to help another customer at the other end of the bar. 

“Who are you waiting for?” A deep voice to your left startled you. When you turned yourself on the stool the man beside you took your breath away. You hadn’t heard him sit near you but now that your body was turned towards him you really couldn’t believe you’d been so oblivious to this man. His large shoulders filled out a deep red Henley while his longer hair was hidden under a baseball hat. You couldn’t make out his face very well in the dim lights but you could see the stubble lining his strong jaw. 

Your mouth fell open as he waited for a response. He tilted his face towards you and you caught the intensity of his eyes as he asked again, “Are you really waiting for someone?” His pink lips sat in a straight line as his eyes studied your face. You swallowed and let out a breathy chuckle, “No.” He nodded, “Figured. He definitely didn’t seem like your type.” You cocked your eyebrow at this stranger, “What does that mean?”

He thanked the bartender for the beer and glanced at you from the corner of his eye. His lips turned up into a slight smile before taking a long sip. You watched the way his throat muscles gulped down the cool beverage. When he licked his lips you crossed your legs. You adjusted your skirt, “You don’t know what my type is.” He took in your short dress and oversized denim jacket littered with pins and shrugged, “I bet you like bad boy types. Not drunk assholes chewing gum.”

You laughed as you shook your head, “How could you even think that about me?” He leaned against the bar with his elbow and turned his chest to face you. You took in the way he filled out his shirt and it made your mouth water a little more than it should of. “Why else would you be in a place like this? Talking to a guy like me?” His smirk was present as he stared at your mouth. You pursed your lips and then took a sip of your drink. He was right. The two of you sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Clearing your throat you asked, “What about you? Why are you here?” He looked around the room and then lifted his beer to his lips. As the glass pressed to his bottom lip he muttered, “Looking to get laid.” You let out a louder laugh than you intended and quickly covered your mouth with a hand. As you looked around to see if anyone had noticed your outburst you saw the small group of pretty girls at a table. You nodded towards them, “Are they in the running?”

He looked over his shoulder obviously and then shook his head, “Nah, they’re not looking for a hook up. They’re here to celebrate.” You smiled as you remember them cheering and doing shots together earlier. His eyes were stuck on the skin of your thighs where your dress had ridden up. You awkwardly shuffled and pulled it down. “So, if you’re not waiting for anyone, what are you doing here?” He asked with a crooked smile.

You shrugged, “I needed a drink.” He shook his head, “I don’t buy it. I think you’re here for the same thing I am.” There was a pause as you gave him a look to continue his thought. “You’re here to fuck.” He whispered making goosebumps ripple across your arms. You let out a gasp and an overdramatic shocked expressed crossed your face. He chuckled, “It’s not a bad thing doll.” The drink in your hand was almost gone so you quickly finished it and waved the bartender over.

“Everything okay over here?” She asked with a chipper voice and concerned eyes. The man ordered another beer and you asked for another drink with a smile. You turned to meet his dark blue eyes. “I don’t even know your name.” You whispered as your head tilted to the side. He smiled, “Bucky. What about you doll? Gotta name?” 

“Your actual name is Bucky? I don’t believe it.” You scoffed as you took a drink and glared at him. He rolled his eyes, “It’s a nickname.” The glass was cold in your palm but your face was warming up from the alcohol. You bit your lip, “Okay Bucky, my name’s Y/N.” He repeated your name in his silky voice and it made a shiver run down your spine. The feeling of his eyes on your body made you squirm as he looked you up and down. You’d be lying if you denied noting the way his thighs strained in his jeans and how strong his forearm looked as it brought the beer to his pretty lips.

His fingers on his left hand drummed on the counter and you barely noticed they were made of a shiny dark metal. He leaned in close enough for you to feel his breath tickle your skin. “You are very beautiful Y/N.” Bucky whispered and he closed his eyes while inhaling your scent. The drinks were making you bolder and you pressed your hand onto his thick thigh and leaned into him, “I don’t usually do this.” He looked down as your hand started moving up and down his leg. You looked at him through your lashes and he set his hand on the small of your back. “Me neither.” The bill of his hat pressed against your head and you practically vibrated with anticipation. 

Bucky was taken aback when you slipped off the stool and downed your drink. He sat back and watched with a confused look on his face. You wiped your mouth and smiled, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He was still a little confused as you swayed to the small restroom. The bartender shook her head as Bucky finished his drink and then slowly stood up and made his way to the bathrooms. 

Standing in front of the large mirror you took off your coat and manhandled your breasts until they looked their best. You heard the door open and Bucky slipped in. Your eyes met in the mirror and he couldn’t help letting his eyes wander down to take in the plunging neckline. With a quick flick he locked the door and then took the few steps to stand directly behind you. You spun around and reached up to take his hat off. His hair fell around his face and you gently pushed it back. Your fingers pulled on the locks and he closed his eyes as you continued to run your hands through his hair. 

His hands wrapped around your waist and then traveled lower to grip your ass. You pulled his face down to yours and he kissed you hard. It was all tongue and teeth. His head ducked down and sucked a spot against your neck. You were whimpering and sighing as his hands explored every inch of your body. “I’ve never done this.” You whispered and he hummed against you skin. “That makes two of us.” Bucky said as he kissed up your jaw. Before you could pull him in for another hungry kiss he spun you around and pressed himself against your back. In the mirror you saw your blissed face and his dark eyes. You felt his hard erection against your ass and you wiggled against it making him emit a low growl. 

“You have no patience at all.” He mumbled as his hands groped your breasts and you let your head fall back onto his shoulder. You let out a laugh that morphed into a groan. His fingers dragged your dress up and he smirked at the sight in front of him, “No panties? So daring.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder and you gasped as his fingers ran from your hips to your clit. After giving it some attention you grasped at his arm. Pulling it away you leaned forward and flipped your dress over your ass and then rested your palms on the cool counter. You bit your lip and stared at him in the mirror. “’Never done this’ my ass” He muttered and you felt your face flush with embarrassment. 

His hands worked quickly to undo his pants and push them down enough for you to finally catch a glimpse of his dick. Pulling a condom from a pocket he rolled it on and was ready. He rested a hand on your ass and looked at you, “You sure?” You nodded, “Yes, fuck me already.” Bucky pressed his tip against you and slowly pushed. You dropped your head to the cool linoleum and groaned as he filled you. 

“Oh fuck. So big.” You mumbled as he bottomed out and stilled. Propping yourself back up you nodded at him to continue and he started his thrusts. His large hands gripped your hips and slammed into you with thoughtful force. In your reflection he watched your breasts bounce in your dress and your face contort in various expressions of pleasure. When he reached a hand down to press against your clit he felt you clench around him. You bit back your moans as he fucked you closer to your release. 

The sudden loss made your eyes snap open as he pulled away but before you could complain he spun you around and easily set you on the counter. He reentered you swiftly and your legs wrapped around his waist. You focused on biting and sucking spots along his neck while he held you tightly and plunged into you over and over again. His hand buried in your hair pulled your head back to look at him. He kissed you and you moaned into his mouth. “Shit, I hope you’re close.” He grunted out as you pulled away for air. You couldn’t form words so all you did was nod and cling to his shoulders. 

You reached down and stimulated your clit when his pace started to falter. Your mouth fell open as your orgasm hit. He felt your legs tighten around his hips and your walls squeezed him as you clutched at his shirt and moaned into his neck. Bucky pulled you flush to his chest as he came with a rough couple of thrusts. His breathing in your ear started to slow as the two of you stilled and just rested there for a moment. 

He stepped back and you shuddered at how empty you felt. Bucky tucked himself into his pants after disposing of the condom. You slip off the counter and he helped you steady yourself on shaky legs. “You okay?” He asked as he pressed a hand against your cheek. You pressed against his palm, “Oh yeah, I’m great.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead and then stepped back.

Clearing his throat he put his hat on, “Well, maybe I’ll see you again Y/N.” You grabbed your jacket and nodded, “God I hope so!” He was laughing as he walked out of the bathroom. You waited a few minutes before heading back out into the bar. 

You leaned against the counter and asked to close your tab. The bartender shook her head as she handed your card back to you. “You two need to work on being more subtle.” She said with a laugh. Shrugging you signed the check. You gave her a nice tip and smiled at her with a wink before turning towards the door. 

The cool night air felt great on your sweaty skin and you took a deep breath in as you stepped out into the parking lot. You slowly made your way towards your car.

“You ready to go home doll?” Your boyfriend asked as he leaned against the vehicle with his arms crossed. Bucky opened his arms and you quickly took your place and nuzzled against his warm chest, “Yes. Buck, let’s go home. Thanks for humoring me.” You looked up at him and he gave you a sweet smile, “Anything for you baby.” You had brought the idea up after visiting the bar a few times. He wasn’t as thrilled by the game as you were but he had to admit it was fun. 

You kissed him softly. “I love you James.” You whispered against his lips. Bucky smiled and squeezed you tighter, “I love you too doll.” He kissed your hair and opened the passenger door for you. As he walked around the car he silently chuckled to himself for letting you talk him into that.


End file.
